furry little problems
by Lilium777666
Summary: hi my name is brandie and tis is my years at hogy warts lets see how i screw up the hp time line
1. my furry little problems

a\n if you find a story about Harry potter's sister Nichole getting thrown back in tine and falling in love with Reaguls Black help me find it didn't get to finish it .

Its Brandie not Brandy or Brandi its Brandie. So first thing you need to know is I am best friend with Alice Prewett , Lily Evens , and of course I'm the odd ball so the marauders . Yep I help James with lily .I help Sirius show his feelings ,and there is something else . I'm a werewolf .yes Remus and me go to the wamping willow every single month together and there is always one difference I believe in my self I may be a werewolf but what the heck I am not ashamed .I am 6' 11'' and have jet black hair I am skinny but I eat like a bottomless pit or like Sirius .p.s. this starts at 1st through 5th then thing go to present time k .

My birthday is September 1st .

So the story of my life starts with my bite I was 10 years old and so outgoing I was the life of every thing I was always smiling I practically skipped every where I went I was joy but one night in my splattered room I jammed out to ke$ha my favorite pass time while typing I was a author through and through .I had always kept the windows open I loved the out doors and I also kept the window open because my best friend Justin Melvin-hunt always flew in time to time. He will go to Hogwarts at the same time . I typed in my computer diary . When Justin fly's in on his cleansweep 7 my favorite toy ''hey '' he says . I quickly close my window on the screen and say ''hay how's the pup ''ironic isn't it ''fine but tired of packing '' he yawns I groan '' I wish you could stay I'll miss the pup '' he grins ''I'll miss the big bad wolf'' we both sit down on my giant black bean bag . I said '' but don't miss me to much and learn some coordination '' he grins and fly's off . No we are not dating ! Ugg to many people say that . So I sit back down and then behind me I hear growling I whip around and a giant werewolf stood in front of me I scream but it was to late . His giant jaws clamp around my knee . And then I passed out .

Now we are going to skip my life until Justin comes back shall we. So it was two days before school starts and I'm all packed and ready to go . I was sitting on my bed window open typing like mad '' big bad wolf '' I heard Justin say from above me '' didn't I leave you in that position'' he snickers I roll over and hug him so tightly he couldn't breath I let go and then got up '' I have something to tell you '' I stutter and roll up my pant leg his face fell at the site of the long crescent shaped scar he said like a little scared ''what happened'' I open my mouth but don't say anything I just open my diary page on my computer and scroll up to the entry the day after the bite.

_August 1,1953 _

_I was bitten by a werewolf .I think . I'm not sure I have been remembering the night fuzzy I don't know what to do . It feels weird I have always been a wolf at heart but now I don't know . _

_B.C.T._

I look at his face I can read him like a book he looks at the trunk and looks confused '' I can still go to Hogwarts '' he looked relieved hugged me and got on his broom ''wont see you till Hogwarts express '' he states and flies off . I sit back down on the bed and turn off the computer and walk to the shower run the water for a bath take off my cloths and sit down in the tub I frown I wish I took my book wait am I a witch or a muggle I jerk my head up the book floats up I jerk my head back the _book comes to me I grab it and start to read it feels like minuets '' Brandie get your butt out of the tub now! '' screamed my grandma from down stairs . I _went_ to my bedroom and got dressed . I hardly ever talk to my grandma she nice but she acts like I'm some ten year old hooker . Ugg I want to leave today . I curl up in my bed and go to sleep on landing ._


	2. trains are awesome

I was miserable at my house in the summer when Justin was gone and went to the peter's house often he was a muggle born and was coming to Hogwarts together . Today I was ready to leave at 5:00 in the morning I flood to kings cross at ten got a trolley and went to the platform feeling very foolish ran in between platform 9&10 . I closed my eyes and ran as soon as I was two feet from the barrier I readied my self for impact but it never came I opened my eyes and saw a sparkling red train . I found a compartment with peter and three others

''Pete how was your summer I'm sorry I didn't visit Pete I couldn't get away pwees forgive me ''

I flashed a dazzling smile . The boy with shoulder length hair gaped at me

''I thought you just said you were a muggle born who everyone laughed at''

I squinted at the boy in the corner and said ''let me please guess you all's name ''

I put back on my smile . They all nodded

''err James, Remus, and Sirius ''

I answered then James and Sirius turned to Remus and said

'' hah hah he hah hah we found out your name ''

he banged his head on the wall and said

'' you had to tell them my name and by the way how did you know ''

I answered rolling my eyes

'' I read your aura Remus and by the way I'm like you I have your condition I call it that if you don't want to tell them but I don't care ''

I whispered the part about his condition he smiled then a girl and a boy came in and sat down beside me I grinned at lily and narrowed my eyes at Severus and said

'' you are the only person I'm subspecies about but I will trust you but if this leeks you will be cursed '' he gulped ''I am a werewolf and I can read auras lily pad ''

everyone snickered except lily I glanced at Remus I got up and announced

''I am going to go find Justin ''

I left to go find Justin when I saw lily pulling snape out of the compartment I went back in and said

'' what did y'all do ''

they pretended to be innocent

'' I don't know what your talking 'bout ''

I slapped Sirius on the back of the head and said

'' why call him snivalis you should have called him snivalis snap dur''

he grins and said

"he was making fun of Gryffindor what 'posed to come up with''

he shrugged and laughed . We both snickered and Justin came in

finally Sirius said

'' you never told us your name ''

I rolled my eyes and said '' Brandie Chantelle Trevino or big bad wolf '' I grinned and then added ''I am related to James by marriage in some odd way ''

James gaped. I laughed at his expression and my hair turned my hair red and green. I

laughed at the shocked expression on there face.

" I have many talents aura reader ,divination, potions, metamorphmarges, and a damn good seeker."

James smiled " I love Quidditch"


End file.
